1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, an electro-optical device which uses an organic light emitting diode (OLED) as a light emitting element has been used in an electronic apparatus which can form a virtual image, such as a head mounted display. In such an electro-optical device, as disclosed in JP-A-2013-211147, a technology using a color filter is proposed as one of technologies which realize color display.
In this technology, emitted light beams of the red color, the greed color, and the blue color are obtained through color filters of three primary colors, that is, red, green, and blue, by using an OLED of emitting white light as a light source. A combination of an OLED and a filter for any color of the three primary colors is assumed to be a subpixel, and a combination of subpixels of the three primary colors is assumed to be a pixel. Such pixels are arranged in matrix so as to constitute a screen of a display device. However, a method in which subpixels for the same colors are arranged in a vertical direction (up-and-down direction) or in a transverse direction (right-and-left direction) is known as an arrangement method of the pixels.
However, the light emitted from the OLED of emitting white light is diffused light. A certain transparent layer having a thickness which is formed by an inorganic film or a resin film for sealing the OLED is provided between the OLED and the color filter. Thus, in the electro-optical device of a color filter type, there is a problem that a portion of light emitted from an OLED of a certain subpixel is transmitted through a color filter of an adjacent subpixel, and thus color mixing occurs depending on an angle at which a screen is observed.
In a technology in which subpixels of the same color are arranged in a vertical direction (up-and-down direction) of a screen, even though the screen is observed at a tilted angle, color shift hardly occurs regarding the vertical direction. Regarding a transverse (right-and-left) direction, in a case where a panel is observed at an inclined angle, color-mixed light such as light of mixed color of red and green, light of mixed color of red and blue, and light of mixed color of green and blue is visually recognized. Thus, the color shift occurs in comparison to a case of being observed from the front.
JP-A-2013-211147 proposes that reflection electrodes of subpixels of red and green are arranged in the transverse direction (right-and-left direction), and a reflection electrode of a subpixel of blue is disposed in a direction (up-and-down direction) perpendicular to the reflection electrodes of subpixels of red and green.
However, in the electro-optical device disclosed in JP-A-2013-211147, scanning lines for subpixels of color are arranged in the vertical direction (up-and-down direction), and thus the number of scanning lines selected for one horizontal scanning period is increased. As a result, a time to select each of the scanning line in the one horizontal scanning period becomes shorter, and thus writing from a data transfer line to a pixel may be difficult.
As in JP-A-2013-211147, the width of a reflective layer in a transverse direction (right-and-left direction) in a subpixel of blue is shorter than the width of the reflective layer in the transverse direction (right-and-left direction) in one pixel obtained by combining a subpixel of red and a subpixel of green. Thus, blue light is applied to a transistor, and thus transistor characteristics may be changed.